His Worst Fear
by Bahamut12
Summary: Just as it is a troubled time for the Jedi, it is also a time of trouble for the sith. Rithka now the powerful Darth Annis has discovered her pureblood heritage and now studies under the powerful Dark Lord Darth Thanaton. The grand master Darth Sidious however has other plans to procure the young pureblood as his apprentice while power plays escalate on the dark council.


Story 10

From the eyes of a Sith

**I: His Worst Fear**

Knowing she was many worlds away from him couldn't ease the discomfort of his conscience. For many years now the Jedi master Ixella wondered how much of her had discovered the truth, and a truth of pure darkness was what she would find. Her family possessed the title of Sith purebloods, the ancestry of Korriban running through their ancient veins and now she had unleashed the true potential of her being and left him behind to pine her absence from him. Ixella like most Cathar males of his species bared handsome facial features, feline ears slicked back behind his head and his eyes glowed a warm amber colouration, but not a yellow hue of the eyes of the dark side but his genetic makeup. The fur which lined his face was a pure shade of maroon and his muzzle contributed to the handsome features of a fully grown Male Cathar. Leaning forward he grimaced slightly as he clutched the injury which marred his lower gut, his expression flickered in discomfort but not revealing any obvious emotion. The Dark Lord's blade had wounded him mortally but thankfully his unique connection to the force had been enough to sustain him until medical aid had arrived. Still this physical pain could be healed and removed, what couldn't dissipate would be the undenying, cold scything truth: That his padawan, the young girl whom he'd trained with great honesty and affection, the one whom he'd vow to protect had turned to the dark side and he couldn't find it appropriate to accept the truth. It was dawn's first light in the great galactic capital, the heartbeat of the republic as the blood coloured sun shimmered like a lustrous ruby on the horizon the revealing of its rays warming his fur but even that wasn't enough to break him from his despair. He thought confronting the powerful Dark Lord head on would've saved her when in fact it turned her against him, making his padawan a blade of his own demise and he could do nothing but watch on as he revealed the sickening truth, a revelation which sometimes even he confessed made him wonder if he was worthy of the title Master. Among the ranks of the Jedi the title of Master was only conferred upon those who showed devotion and promise among the order, and those who were the most selfless and the most kind. Ixella's road to achieving the title of Master had been far from effortless but many younglings training in the order admired him for his fatherly nature and often sought his wisdom and kindness in the dark times that were looming over the horizon. This was not visible to the average galactic being but to those aware of the nuances of the force could sense a gradual shift in its balance the clouds of blackness homing to settle over the great temple itself. Usually Ixella was of a kind, thoughtful, insightful disposition but today his padawan's conversion to the sith had begun to twist him with grief even more so than usual. It was unusual for a Jedi to feel any such emotion but Ixella felt as if a piece of his heart had been ripped from him and sadly he knew he wasn't going to be getting it back. The buzz of the capital below nearly deterred him from his deep train of meditative thought but a small, inquisitive voice to his back almost captured his attention.

"Master Ixella, I need to ask you something." The tone was small, unsure and possibly lacking in confidence but it was unmistakably one of the younglings who had been given leave of training to enjoy the rising of the sun which on Coruscant was one of the sights to see. The great Cathar Jedi knew every single student studying the ways of his order and knew every name of all the beings in the temple. Even in his slightly bitter disposition he couldn't bring himself to snap at the youngling. Still not opening his eyes Ixella still directed his face to the skyline but the young student spoke again determined to get an answer out of the wise Jedi. "I am greatly troubled Master Ixella."

"As am I young Tyren, as I am." Ixella spoke so suddenly that the youngling jumped slightly but the tone in his voice was so calm and so collective he almost felt swept away by it. He hoped that one say the great Ixella would take him for a padawan. Every student had little knowledge of the pain Ixella was going through, the personal war that he was conflicting with but he didn't want to let spouting's of this situation distract these potential hopefuls from their training. The young force sensitive trainee named Tyren was a Twi'lek fair in youth and completion his light blue lekku hanging with grace down his back. He had an eager sparkle in his eyes that reminded Ixella of himself when he was a padawan, enthusiastic to serve the force but his own master had quelled his over eagerness. Tyren approached the great master and sat beside him waiting for him to gauge his response and pay him attention but there was a great deal of pain writhing inside the Master that he couldn't even begin to comprehend, what with his abilities in the force only just starting to mature and develop.

"My mother told me Coruscant has the most beautiful sun rise. Now I know she was right" Again silence and no response from the Cathar, this worried Tyren slightly. Even with his force abilities not fully initiated he could sense great discomfort in the wise Jedi, perhaps he could help. He was however only a youngling and probably could be no assistance to a master who was as strong in the force as his hold on those he treasured the most. "Can I help you with anything Master I'm sure I can be…?" But to his surprise he was cut short as Ixella held up a hand to break him in his flow of speech shaking his head and finally opening his eyes but still giving the horizon his attention.

"That won't be necessary Tyren but I appreciate your concerns" Tyren reached out a hand towards him but against Ixella shook his head. Something deep and disturbing was occurring this morning, something that even another force sensitive being could not understand.

"Young Tyren!" Came a call from across the temple courtyard looking over the grand horizon of the city as his instructor the kind yet firm Master Sithar who came hurrying across the stone floor to meet them gesturing to the door of the temple "You are required to return to your studies. Master Yoda is about to give you your first levitation lesson. In the meantime I shall talk to Master Ixella."

"Thank you Master Sithar. I've always wanted to study under the great Master Yoda." Tyren being an obedient student that he was bowed low at the waist without a quarrel or instigation as the youngling hurried back to the temple with eager anticipation to receive a lesson from arguably the most knowledgeable and strongest Jedi in the galaxy Master Yoda. Jedi Master Sithar had adorned a thick maroon hooded robe before slipping out of the temple, for even with the sun warming both their skin's a fleck of winter's remains still shimmered in the air. His face bore a concerned expression as he'd heard neither hide nor hair from his friend for the past few weeks. Ixella was never silent for this long if he was pained or had something on his mind, but these days of silence between them both had worried him dearly and he only wanted to soothe his distress. He had no comprehension of what his friend was experiencing for he had not lost a padawan to the sith but that once the contamination of the dark side flowed through their veins there was no reversing it. Ixella had lost his beloved Rithka and there was no bringing her back. She served the almighty Darth Thanaton and was his apprentice, the powerful pureblood Darth Annis Dark Lord of the Sith.

"Ixella my friend I know this is probably not the most appropriate time but we must discuss this." He approached him slowly so as not to snap any fragile emotions that might be unsettling his friend but he never remembered having to be so wary around Ixella after all he'd always welcomed him with open arms and they had remained the best of friends even through the war, the conflict and blood.

"There is nothing to discuss Sithar" Ixella snapped suddenly in a tone that greatly worried his friend as the great Cathar Jedi pressed both his hands into the floor by his sides and lowered his head, screwing his eyes shut desperately trying to repel the tears from spiralling to the surface as he refused to let his friend see him showing any needless emotion but in this situation it was called for.

"Ixella please don't shut me out. I am trying to help you" Soothed Sithar kindly his tone radiating wisdom itself as he came to within an inch of his friend and placed a soft, warm hand on his shoulder but it still had little effect as finally the frustration and sadness all flowed outwards at once tears spiralling down his furry cheek, radiant topaz eyes blurry with water, his shoulders shaking slightly as his sobs reached his chest. Sithar could feel just by his friend's skin how much suffering the strong Master had endured and yet his resolve seemed as strong as ever. Normally in this situation emotions were the last thing a Jedi would resort to but Sithar put to reasoning if these feelings stayed conflicting with each other inside Ixella's conscience it could affect him dearly for the years to come so just letting him have a release of feeling was the plausible option. "Ixella please. I have no intention of even contemplating what you have been through but you must begin to forget the past. What has happened has happened and even we as Jedi cannot hope to meddle with time. You of all people know that. You were once so close to me now you are distant. You never speak with me about the old days, you never converse with me. Now you don't even smile. Please Ixella I am here to help you." Again no response and Sithar was almost out of options and was about to despair himself when a hiccupped voice spoke to him, but it was the voice of his former friend. This voice was pained, wrong, ill intended, the tone of a creature in torment.

"I can't just forget what happened. How can you expect me too! Maybe if this happened to you Sithar you might feel the same way. That Sith disease Darth Thanaton stole away my Rithka. How can I just bury that memory?!" _My Rithka…_Sithar thought inwardly cloaking his thoughts so as not to let his friend sense and discover them, was he really that close to her? Again his friend's soothing voice but this time Ixella was almost not prepared to listen.

"Ixella you loved Rithka didn't you?"

"Of course I did Sithar, as a great friend. She was the one who taught me a few aspects about the force that I didn't discover in my training. She was the one who flourished as I watched her grow in the force and become a great example of our order. What do you want me to do? Forget her entirely?!" Ixella finally gave him eye contact his eyes still overflowing with tears as his tone filled with an incredulous sense of desperation but now that Sithar had his attention he wasn't going to let go of his friend now, he would support him be the pillar behind his back until he was fully healed from this tragic event.

"Ixella I am asking you to do no such thing" Sithar tone was a hushed whisper of kindness as he displayed his deepest sympathies to him "I am asking you to honour her, treasure her memory like she is no longer living. If you think of her as sleeping in peace rather than going down a dark path it will clear your conscience. You have also been without a padawan for some time now Ixella. We have some candidates that would be suited to your great wisdom and guidance. Perhaps if you were to take another student and build the same bond with them as you did with Rithka then…" Sithar paused to consider his next sentence then continued "Then you could honour Rithka's memory and build a new and similar bond with your next student. You blame yourself for what happened Ixella but it is not your fault. It was us as an order, as an entirely who paid the consequences for this now please Ixella the order needs you, we need you, I need you. I have no other friend like you Ixella, you are like my brother and I will do anything to help you." After his friend's voice had died away Ixella swiped the tears with the back of his hand and felt a feeling of calm enter him as if the force was soothing him itself. Inhaling then exhaling deeply the corner of his mouth trembled as he flashed a small, tender yet noticeable smile at Sithar nodding his head in agreement. Sithar's heart almost collapsed under the weight of relief as Ixella unfurled his great spine from its forward bended position and stood flexing his muscles and stretching his neck. Perhaps it was time to move on. A new for the order was dawning and he would be one of the most accomplished Jedi around to see it. He would attend Master Yoda's levitation class to observe the younglings in the first stages of their training, after all it was custom that another great master be present when the younglings were taking their lessons.

"Thank you Sithar. You remained by my side and helped me when no one else could. I honour you as a great master and my closest friend" Ixella placed a hand on his chest and bowed but before he could do anything else Sithar flung his arms around the Cathar Jedi shocking him slightly before Ixella reciprocated the strong embrace slapping his friend gently on the back before they relinquished their hold on each other and walked side by side towards the entrance of the temple.

"My best friend" Sithar replied nudging him slightly before Ixella laughed in jest. Sithar felt his heart almost fluttering inside his chest for these were like the days of old when they would just walk and talk together not only as Jedi Master's but as the greatest friends and that was something that would never be taken away.

"I am going to observe Master Yoda training the younglings, see their progress with my own eyes. Will you be there Master?" Asked Ixella excited brewing within him at the thought of a new student standing by his side, being able to develop a new bond like the one he'd possessed with Rithka before the tragic event.

"I wish I could be Ixella but I'm required to attend much business with the council. They will be honoured to have you watching over them. Your reputation much your presence could distract them as they all look up to you." Sithar paid the necessary compliment to his friend before they bowed curtly to each other and parted ways at the door of the temple, Sithar heading for the council chambers and Ixella striding towards the training archive to witness the dawning of a new era for the Jedi order, but even a Master of his foresight and wisdom could not foresee the threat that was looming over the servers of the light, no one could.

The same seat on the dark council had been unoccupied for several weeks now. Usually in this circumstance the council would assume the occupier was dead but this particular seat was owned by the honoured Sith pureblood, apprentice and dark lord of the sith Darth Annis. Many of the dark lord's had felt a great rift appear in the force but none more potently than Darth Thanaton who was not only her tutor but her master. Having extracted her from the hands of the despicable Jedi on Tython and raised her to be his powerful student and embodiment of the sith order he'd formed a strong connection with her, a dark bond between master and apprentice that only they could understand. Still the sith on the high council supressed this shift in the force and ignored the dangers around them. Thanaton's upper lip was twitching slightly. Was he worried about his apprentice? Did her absence for all these weeks disturb him? He'd sent her on a simple task to retrieve some important and historical texts from the Tomb of Naga Sadow to replace the copies of the ones in the archives but something was definitely not right here. The powerful dark lord Thanaton was resplendent in his usual robes of flame and black, his eyes pulsing with a sulphuric hue as he sat tall in his seat. He ignored the prattling of the oldest member of the council Darth Mortis who was proceeding to lecture the other dark lord's about the infestation of tainted blood being admitted entrance into the academy. Darth Thanaton already knew about the problem and had consorted with the Grand Master himself and Mortis to purge the academy of those unworthy to possess the strength to be in the order but Mortis had chosen to ignore his request until now.

_The old fool…_Thanaton thought inwardly but stopped short as other dark lord's were now gazing at Annis' empty seat as well. If this was going to interfere with the proceedings of the dark council he would soon hear word his apprentice was dead and be done with it.

"Lord Thanaton" spoke a sharply authoritive voice as the sith pureblood Darth Vowrawn bustled into the chamber his thick robes of grey and red flowing around him as he gaged Thanaton's impatience expression "The Grand Master wishes to speak to you at once." At the nature of the command Thanaton rose from his seat and bowed to his fellow dark lord's before flurrying from the council chambers leaving a flustered Vowrawn and Mortis in his wake as they exchanged knowing glances.

"Typical Thanaton. Always eager to speak with his superior…Now my lord's let us resume the reason why we are meeting here…"

The Grand Master of the academy, the most powerful dark lord and embodiment of the sith order itself stood patiently outside the council chamber waiting for his request to be granted. While he bided his time he mulled over an ancient manuscript in his hands, translating the text of the ancient sith while reading over his own notes of the young apprentice's findings. His eyes glowed with excitement as fires danced in his irises reading more about Sadow's long lost past and discovering the truth about the mighty dark lord every dawn. Without breaking his concentration the Grand Master heard his familiar voice but welcomed his presence.

"Lord Sidious you sent for me" replied Thanaton in a modest tone bowing low before his superior but Sidious still didn't answer his sentence and again still kept his eyes fixed on the new lines of text meeting his eyes.

"You apprentice is quite remarkable Lord Thanaton. I've been studying these extraordinary texts from the tomb of Naga Sadow and she has made quite a discovery. These texts fascinate me. She is a very impressive student, one that will continue to uphold the legacy of her family and…"

"Master Sidious you don't seem to realise that…" Thanaton cut in but regretted it instantly when he received a murderous glare from his master and he almost felt like shrinking into the wall behind him.

"I know all that happens within these walls Lord Thanaton. Are you implying there is a situation I am not aware of?" hissed Sidious in a spiteful rasp of malicious intent as he shook his head in annoyance returning his attention to the tattered manuscript which he held in his aged hands.

"No my lord. I was only stating that you sent for me." Thanaton replied waiting for his master to gauge his response and finally after what seemed many tense minutes of silence between the two powerful sith lords, Sidious closed the text with care and placed it within the folds of his robes interlocking his fingers behind his straight spine, heightening his posture as he was now ready to give Thanaton the reason for his summoning.

"Indeed I did Lord Thanaton. Indeed I did. It concerns the whereabouts of your apprentice." Thanaton knew that the Grand Master would've felt the shift in the force before it reached any of the dark council members since the supreme dark lord of the sith had a connection to the dark side was more unfathomable than the whole of the sith order constructed together. Thanaton bristled defensively and Sidious knew instantly that statement rested in an uncomfortable position on his conscience. Still the absence of the young pureblood apprentice had prompted the supreme dark lord to seek her master, for if her life was in danger the order would lose the last of the coveted purebloods and that was something they could not allow if they were to keep their pride and heritage alive with purpose.

"My apprentice was merely recovering some texts I sent her to collect" Thanaton responded curtly as he stood by his master's side waiting for him to address to matter further. Sidious blinked as if preoccupied interested to know the nature of her disappearance.

"Did she seem out of sorts when you issued her this task?" Sidious inquired in a serious manner as he spied Thanaton's facial expression twisting into an unsettled scowl. Were these turns of events destabilizing the powerful dark lord?

"Not that I can recall my lord. However she mentioned a memory of her former master and that she wanted to kill him but I prolonging her the pleasure of that task until she can complete my set tasks for her." At the mention of the Jedi Sidious' face took on a dark disposition lowering his head further into the deep shadows provided by his cowl as he shook his head in almost disapproval.

"Those misguided treacherous Jedi have no idea what power they will unleash if they are foolish enough to cross her path. You have trained her well Lord Thanaton. I am satisfied with her progress" Sidious spoke in a tone that made derision sound like a compliment but had to give praise when it was due. He had trained her as a worthy asset to the order and he was proud to watch this pureblood grow in strength and wisdom while she executed her master's commands and brought the Jedi to their knees.

"You always speak the truth my lord, however she has been absent from the council for many days and usually would contact me if she encountered any difficulty. I think she suffers greatly master but the evidence remains unclear" Thanaton relayed the feelings in his mind to his master Sidious listening with an intense fascination as the dark lord clad in black felt another ripple within the force this particular shift however was more noticeable than the last, a sudden realisation coming to him as the force granted him a vision of her whereabouts. Without even using effort he used tap into the nuances of the force and gain valuable insight on a certain situation, especially now when one of their precious order was at risk.

"Lord Thanaton. I have of notion of your apprentice's location. She appears to be in much discomfort but I cannot relay more than that."

"Master your insight is invaluable to me. I shall search for her at once" Thanaton responded with efficiency but Sidious placed a firm grip on his shoulder which stopped him for a brief moment, the grand master relaying that two masters of the dark could fair better in this endeavour than one soul sith.

"I shall aid you in this task Lord Thanaton. After all I value the pureblood's life as much as you do. I sensed her presence with the Jedi even hiding on Tython and I will not have my efforts wasted by the prospect of her life slipping away." Thanaton nodded wanting to thank the dark lord for his insights but Sidious held up a hand to stem the praise short knowing that he had his full confidence as a great ally. The dark lord clad in flame and black walked at a brisk pace from the under cavern of the Sith academy while the grand master followed calmly behind him, rich wall tapestries lavished the walls and holocrons of ancient master's past filled one of the many archives gracing these sacred halls of darkness. Sidious tried to communicate with Annis' conscience through the force but it was fading rapidly and this only meant one thing: the force relied on the physical body and if her being was deteriorating being from illness or injury she needed to be recovered and treated quickly.

With the most wise and powerful dark lord at his side aiding his task Darth Thanaton was now confident they would find her but whether they would reach her in time to catch a glimpse of her alive was another matter.

The powerful sith apprentice Darth Annis caught a glimpse of herself in the shards of broken glass around her and what she saw there nearly made her wretch in shame. She had the texts in her hands, if she could just make it back to her master…Another reel of pain racked her body as she collapsed to the ground catching a vision of her pallid reflection in the panes of glass as she shook her head in defiance. Her body was quivering with illness, her face was deathly white and her physical strength was fading away as she could barely prop herself on all fours. Stunned with revulsion and horror she examined the wound on her arm and suddenly realised her predicament. The wound that marred her flesh bore the vicious bite of a Shyrack Shrieker which carried the common and fatal disease Ilium. Ilium was an illness which contained a fatal virus, causing fever symptoms then muscle seizure and eventually if left untreated death. She had been on her way back to the academy to report her mission success to her master when the devastating effects of the illness had struck. She snarled in fury to herself, gritting her teeth in annoyance attempting to stand but her legs seemed to be sapped of strength. She would be damned if a disgusting Shyrack carrier would defeat her, a dark lord of the sith, heir to her family's almighty legacy but was she was deathly ill and now her only hope of survival would be to struggle back to the academy but with no movement being granted to her limbs that looked distressingly unlikely. Her vision suddenly tunnelled as she fell unconscious her slender body sagging limp to the stone floor, the ethereal spirits of Sadow himself whisping around her but she was out cold. Was her master even concerned for her? By the time he discovered her condition he would be too late. Or would he?

The two dark lord's had separated to search the temple, Thanaton taking the upper levels while Sidious scouted the lower terrain of the burial grounds. He felt Annis' presence very close to him in this place where dark spirits of the might dark lord past whispered secrets of deception and cruelty. His former master Darth Plagueis had never revealed this place to him, probably because he refused to let his apprentice discover a source of power to feed from however…_Your mistake was denying me power master and now I have everything I deserve. The whole sith order bows before me and you could never hope to change that…_His inward thinking brought him to a stop when a faint fit of wracking coughs broke out to his hearing and turning rapidly on his heel he concentrated more than ever making his unique connection to the force personal as he attuned to the currents of the mystical archaic stream.

"She's here my master her presence is clear to me…" Thanaton broke into the corridor when Sidious snarled viciously at him holding up his hand determined not to be distracted or broken from the connection he'd formed to the force searching for her form through his mind. Sidious suddenly flurried to the right sensing her distress even clearer than before as he neared her physical form, Thanaton following in his malevolent wake as he was sure his master had found her.

"Master…" croaked a voice and at that moment Thanaton heard her and turned in the opposite direction striding quickly down the labyrthine corridors of the complex burial chamber of Naga Sadow until he finally found her. On the ground she laid still and silent, her body lying in a mangled twisted position on the temple floor face down, face pallid and a mask of illness, skin cold to the touch breath hiccupping in her lungs meaning she clung to life. Slightly shocked at her fragile state Thanaton quickly knelt down beside her and turned her body with care to face him, her beautiful facial features scarred across her cheek, her head lolled uselessly to one side as she didn't respond to his voice.

"Apprentice have you been here all this time?" Thanaton's voice was strangely rich with concern as he couldn't have his pureblood student die on him, not today at least. She was still far too young and hadn't discovered her potential in the force. She would become all-powerful and would overthrow the Jedi order single handily if she proved strong enough to survive this. "Apprentice?" he questioned again but this time a small, chesty cough reached his ears and she was able to open her eyes a fraction and saw those familiar orbs of yellow trust hanging above her. Was it him? Was he here to save her?

"Master…? Why…?" she spoke in a husky tone as Thanaton set about examining any damage done to her physical body but before he could answer her question the most powerful dark lord in the galaxy was kneeling by his side, face not showing much feeling but still gravely concerned for her condition as her life was to be safeguarded by the order as she carried pure sith blood in her veins. "Her condition greatly concerns me my lord. We must make haste to the inquisitors immediately."

"No Lord Thanaton let me examine her myself" Sidious commanded Thanaton respecting his master's orders but not wanting to bide too much time in case further chances for her to survive evaporated away into thin air. The dark lord of the sith gained valuable insight that just by glancing at her she was feverish and her condition was worsening by the minute but as he inspected her shoulders and the lower part of her back her bones and muscles were weakening under this condition.

"Master Sidious?" the sith apprentice asked inquisitively through her rasping voice her chest racking with pained upheavals as she felt in her dreary state his hands inspecting her spinal cord. "Why are you…here?" Ignoring her question to maintain full concentration of the examination he shook his head gravely and let Thanaton know the results of his findings.

"She is extremely sick Lord Thanaton. She had somehow acquired a deadly illness from the Shyrack bite on her arm, no doubt how she contracted the condition. She also has the early symptoms of bone deformation caused by the disease which can be treated if we act quickly." Without any need to wait for Thanaton's reply Sidious picked the young apprentice off the floor and held her securely to his chest knowing these temples of by heart he could make his way to the surface without effort, Thanaton quickly hurrying after his master knowing that the life of a valuable dark side patriarch hanged in the balance.

Many weeks had passed after the curing process had been initiated but a healthier looking Darth Annis was sitting up bed in her private medical chambers in the sith academy. Colour had returned to her face and she acquired the natural strength back to her limbs, now she needed to give patience to the medical procedures and she would be on her feet again having made a full recovery ready to serve her master and bring the Jedi order to the ground. The dark lords of the high council were stationed to watch the young pureblood at different hours around the sun's rotation of the planet. This night Darth Vowrawn was watching over her, a very influential and powerful pureblood himself and head of the sphere of Product and Logistics of the sith order. Vowrawn spoke in voice tinged with concern seeing her shiver involuntary but she regained her normality in physique and wondered how long she was going to remain like this until she was allowed to be independent without medical care.

"You have been incredibly brave Lord Annis. Only someone having recovered from this disease can contemplate the pain that you've been through but I understand" Vowrawn soothed her brushing some strands of her lengthy black hair away from her forehead placing a cold hand on her brow. Feeling the clammy nature of his skin on her head made her wince slightly but she was appreciative for the gesture.

"Understand what my lord?" asked Annis, her vocal chords gaining strength as the curing process was building her strength back to normality. Vowrawn settled himself into a deep chair at her bedside and turned his attention to the pieces of text before his eyes as he opened the ancient book and began to read, his pupils widening at certain sentences as he translated the lines of sith text scanning the pages. Vowrawn answered her but keeping his head embedded in his reading.

"I can comprehend the pain you have been through young Annis. Remember that" Vowrawn responded quietly as he could sense her frustration at still being hindered and not being able to move freely when the supreme dark lord of the sith swept into the room, cowl raised, face completely in shadow hands tied behind his back as he stood waiting for Vowrawn to acknowledge his presence. The sith pureblood sensed the incredible familiar aura of the dark lord as he looked up from his text and saw the immensely powerful darkened visage of Darth Sidious standing before him. Vowrawn stood and bowed low at the waist before obeying his master's command.

"You can return to your duties Lord Vowrawn, there are some matters which I wish to discuss with Lord Annis." Vowrawn nodded and swept from the room leaving the still recovering pureblood with the most powerful dark lord in the galaxy. For a moment the silence between them seemed to pass in reverence then the master of the sith spoke giving her time to answer his requests as she still seemed drained and a little shaken from the recovery process.

"I trust the cure is taking full effect. You have made a remarkable recovery Lord Annis" Sidious remarked sweeping up beside her and giving her a knowing stare underneath his cowl his eyes flashing a deep shade of yellow. "For you seem greatly changed as many days ago you seemed to be dying rapidly."

"I owe you my life and much more my lord. I am indebted to you. If there is anything I can do to repay you…" Annis began but Sidious raised his hand in a subtle gesture to cut her from speaking as she didn't need to repay any debt. The debt would've been her life forfeit in the temple of Naga Sadow and the death of a powerful pureblood. Her life was sacred to the sith order.

"No debt needs to be paid Lord Annis. Just seeing you recover is enough for payment" the dark lord relayed simply lowering himself into the chair Vowrawn had occupied earlier and placed his slender hands in his lap lacing his fingers together. She knew by his demeanour he had many things to address her about but her mind was only just healing from the after effects of the dark side's archaic rejuvenating arts.

"How is your apprentice? I assume he has grown very powerful." Her words suddenly sent a sharp spiral of annoyance through his chest as he shoved the memory back down into his gut. As was his customary trait his upper lip twitched slightly when a topic of conversation was relayed to him that he refused to discuss. His visage darkened even further as he leaned intimidatingly towards her then relaxed his stance as the vivid imagery faded away into the forgotten reaches of his knowledge. His tone was strangely calm and collective as she had in fact brought up the reason why he was present with her. Darth Annis lowered her head in respect, subtly realising what the supreme dark lord meant by this statement. "I am sorry for inquiring my lord. I shall not speak of such matters again." Sidious came as close as he came to smiling as a corner of his mouth wavered a fraction before shaking his head in deference not needing to receive her apologies for the situation.

"So wise and intelligent" Sidious mused to himself before placing his chin on his cupped hands engaging her eye contact. "Your master only conveys the truth about you. He has trained you well." She took the compliment in stride but wondered why he was saying it to her. How did she deserve such recognition from the grand master himself? "I seek an apprentice. One who will serve me until death; commit their strength and power to me and only me and a disciple I will choose for life. I have been absent of a student for some time now as I will take only one more apprentice before my time in this existence will surely come to an end…" Shaking her head in disbelief she sat up higher against the bed rest, placing her hands in front of her, eyes burning a feral yellow in their shadowy depths.

"The grand master of the academy is immortal my lord. You shall remain immortal here not only physically but mentally" Again Sidious' mouth flickered in amusement at the comment. Her loyalty was unquestionable and she was only trying to make him feel young again. The power he possessed in the dark side kept him from dying but ravaged his physical form and thus he would surely submit to the full abilities of the dark side as it claimed his life sooner or later. The arcane sciences and sorcery of the force could only be accessed by those willing to give themselves fully to it. Sidious was one of the those beings, however with his age his wisdom expanded day by day until even the members of the dark council themselves were coming to him for knowledge of the force. A sith fully united with the force could achieve anything.

"I don't need your sympathy Lord Annis" Sidious suddenly snapped in frustration as sometimes is quiet disposition could frighten or mislead his allies and enemies. "My condition is not your concern. What is…" he paused, his voice lowering to a rasp inflecting little feeling before settling back into the chair letting her accept what he was about to say. "Is my lack of a student...One who I can mould in my image and someday uphold my proud legacy. I have already chosen who I wish to teach"

"I know he will be of great power and will serve you well" spoke Annis not realising that she was the reason why he was relaying this information to her. Her life as an apprentice was about to change forever and a conflict would surely reach her almighty master Darth Thanaton and the supreme ruler of the sith and the dark side itself: Darth Sidious.

"She will serve me well…" Came that voice again but this time it was a serious tone, telling the truth and only but the truth. He rose himself from his seated position, rose to his full elegant height, unfurling his aged yet straight spine he strode slowly to her side and placed a hand on her shoulder. His eyes flickered closed as he felt her power and connection to the dark side emanate from her being, so pure and untempered that it was almost a thing of beauty.

"My lord surely you can't mean…" she stuttered in a sense of honour and confusion but before she had time to finish her sentence the truth was finally revealed and she was left to revel even in her previous condition in an incredulous state of disbelief. This would the greatest privilege a sith would ever achieve, studying under the almighty hand of the strongest dark lord of the sith.

"Do you honestly think I would simply watch you grow in strength and wisdom and not choose to tutor a pureblood for my true apprentice?" At his words she shook her head refusing to believe that she was this chosen sith but soon she would have to start coming to terms with where she belonged and the power she possessed.

"I'm already bound to a master" she replied simply but Sidious repressed a laugh as he scorned her for her naivety.

"Thanaton your master can only teach you so much about the force. As a pureblood all the knowledge of the force should be presented to you and I am going to be the one to give you that knowledge. You will be my enforcer, the embodiment of my other self, my inner demon. Together we shall ascend the sith to glory while your master will accept the truth that he was never destined to train you. I was…" These words were so full of meaning and truth, so empowered that for a moment the young female sith was stunned, lowering her head to gaze at her hands quivering with anticipation before replying, her throat very dry at first but then clearly it realising she could control her own destiny at this moment.

"Master I don't think I can…" she began but his voice chilled the very essence of her bone marrow, hissing in a cruel rasp very close to her, his hand closing around her shoulder, claw like nails digging into her skin.

"It is not just me who requires your strength Annis. Your father Drathka and was one of my most fearsome apprentice's so it is only right and fitting that you follow your father's path and let me instruct you. Thanaton's knowledge is limited, mine in infinite. I only hope you will come to make the right choice Lord Annis." Stunned at his words she had the courage to look up into his eyes and saw his sulphuric yellow orbs staring back at her, his usual scowl flickering across his face, the pure power of the dark side itself staring her down until she was almost too in awed to speak. In the end her words were caught in her throat so again he spoke for her, knowing that in the end she would come to reason and she would pledge herself to him. Sidious' voice had a frigid edge to it but that didn't intimidate her, what did was the way he was looking at her. She could tell by the way in which his eyes swam with a murderous colour that he meant every word he said. "However…" Sidious hissed his mind teeming with a collision of thoughts as he pondered on his next sentence carefully because her answer to the next question was going to provide him with an answer to whether she was willing to become his apprentice. "Thanaton will no doubt oppose my will and stand against me. You must prove that you are worthy to be my only student. The grand master can choose one apprentice for life and with a pureblood by my side we'll accomplish what no other sith has done before" Sidious paused, his eyes gleaming with their deadly sulphuric hue before issuing his true command. "Eliminate Lord Thanaton, kill your former master and I'll gage your dedication from your acceptance to take his life." Stunned and suddenly taken aback her yellow eyes sprung open wide in shock and bewilderment, an incredulous expression crossing her fair facial features as she gazed at him in confusion.

"Kill my master? He saved my life…I have no right to…" But before she could protest breathing became an effort as her trachea was pinched closed, hearing the cartilage tearing in her own throat as the pressure intensified. Sidious leaned close to her, his voice containing a poisonous edge as he leered menacingly at her and at this Annis felt truly frightened. As a sith apprentice she'd been brought up in fear and learnt to use it to her advantage but this was terror of something else, terror of having her master overpower her and kill her or worst the grand master himself.

"You have every right to and more young Annis. If you value the order and are loyal to me as you said all those years ago you will not question me again…" Sidious's tone contained just the right tincture of malicious intent to make her think twice about disobeying him. "You will kill your master, Darth Thanaton and bring me his heart as proof." At this she looked up at him imploringly trying to gaze into his eyes but as usual they were shrouded underneath the cowl of his robe.

"I can't…kill…him…" rasped Annis in pain praying to anyone that he'd let her go but the dark lord mercilessly continued to crush her neck and he was going to thoroughly enjoy her agony until she learnt to keep her promises.

"I ask you one final time Annis. I offer you a place to study as my apprentice. There is not greater honour in the galaxy. Do you wish to take it?" Sidious snarled in contempt Annis feeling it a little easier to breath as he released the pressure a minimal amount. She nodded in pain knowing that deep in her heart she would pledge herself to him and it was her destiny to serve him just as it had been her parents. She would uphold her legacy but the death of such a promising and powerful dark lord in Thanaton would bring uproar and dispute among the council. She didn't want to cause this but she had no choice. "Good…" purred Sidious in masked delight as she sucked in a relieving breath as the pressure fully lifted and a claw like hand settled onto her shoulder. "Good…" She felt a chill rush up her spine but she welcomed it. She felt his power coursing through him and she craved it, wanted to possess his secrets which she'd longed to discover.

"When do you wish Thanaton dead my lord?" The sith apprentice questioned before the silence had time to become unsettling and unnerving.

"Whenever you are ready young Annis. This shall be a glorious day for the sith order. I shall announce you as my apprentice and ordain you in front of the dark council and we'll discover mysteries and myths that have yet to be uncovered. I shall be your guide to unlimited power and we shall strike fear and intimidation into the hearts of all those that would oppose us…" Engaging with her eyes and seeing a deadly spark dancing within her yellow pupils he knew she was willing and ready to accept the challenge of disposing her master and only then would their plans proceed without repercussion. "I have watched you grow by Thanaton's side, examined your abilities as he tested you, overseen your nourishment and maturity through the years and the results are more than impressive" Sidious whispered softly, Annis bristling with pride at the compliment as he withdrew his hand and slowly strode towards the chamber door feeling her want for victory where he stood and his upper lip quivered in satisfaction.

"Thank you my master…" Annis spoke honoured to say the words, lowering her head in submission from her seated position as she knew now that as soon as she disposed of her master she would inherit her families' legacy and take her rightful place but the side of the most insightful and deadly dark lord in the galaxy. "I shall bring his heart to you."

"Very well my apprentice. I will wait to sense the drifting of Thanaton's spirit to the force, then I shall know you've done as I've requested. May the dark side give you strength young Annis" Sidious spoke in his usual rasping voice but she engaged with every word, her heart brimming with satisfaction as he strode from the room leaving the young sith apprentice's conscience burning with purpose, eyes pulsing a deadly shade of radioactive yellow in their sockets as she knew what she had to do. Bring down her master and ultimate power would be hers but the challenge was there, set by Lord Sidious himself. If she killed the mighty Darth Thanaton she would prove her unfathomable strength to her master, however if she failed and she was killed Sidious was merely shrug off her loss to the order and continue his search for another apprentice. That will not happen…She viciously snapped inside herself as the shadowy demon rose deep from within her gut, fuelling her fire and readying her for the coming fight. She heard the voice, familiar and cold and strangely supportive and encouraging. The ever omnipotent voice of Sidious rushing through her head like a river of strength as she rose from her bed and slipped on her thick robes of mars black and crimson.

"You have the chance to shape your future, mould your destiny with your own hands. You stand on the threshold of ultimate greatness and I will aid you in your quest to reach it…You were born for this, Thanaton was destined to die at your hand…I have foreseen it…" The ethereal tone vanished as quickly as it had come but it gave her a new found strength, a confident that she could defeat the dark lord and rip his heart from his chest. A crude smiled flickered across her lips as with her new vigour she strode with purpose down the labyrthine corridor to hunt for her former master. It was the time of Darth Sidious and Darth Annis and her master would accept this with the ultimate price: his life.

It was late as the many acolytes and apprentices strode with audible clutters and groans of pain back to their quarters. Through this hour of the night Darth Thanaton worked solidly, the hood of his stylish orange robe raised over his head, with ease blocking out the distractions around him to accommodate Naga Sadow's deepest secrets. In his private library on the third floor of the academy the powerful dark lord mused on his apprentice's many findings in the tombs of Marka Ragnos and Ludo Kressh. Perhaps he would be able to uncover the important aspects of these texts and valuable pieces of history while he and his apprentice would uncover and resurrect more discoveries through their combined knowledge of the force, yet something disturbed his mind usually collective and clear. His apprentice seemed distant, her natural obedient form twisted to the machinations of another. Thanaton shook his head in a vicious manner as if to clear it before pressing himself out of the chair and striding to the inner sanctum of his private archives to gather another specific text. A sudden commotion outside caused his patience to snap as even though he was staunch sith traditionalist the next acolyte to interrupt his private study would receive no mercy. Striding in a sudden flurry of fury towards the sound he stopped short as both his guards lay dead on the floor their dying breaths racking in their lungs as his apprentice walked casually into the library, head lowered pathetic guards falling at her feet as her powerful connection to the force strangled them to death in front of their masters gaze. Thanaton just glared at her then longingly to the ancient manuscript in his hand. It was true he had been neglecting his apprentice of late to focus on his study and perhaps she wanted merely to slaughter for attention. _No matter…_thought the dark lord inwardly as he slipped the book under his arm and bade her to walk with him. In genuine astonishment she followed her master to the inner sanctum of his private archives before narrowing her eyes at him.

"You look well my apprentice" Thanaton spoke into the unnerving silence slipping the book back onto the shelf not giving her his full attention as he examined one of his most precious holocrons that was in his field of vision. "I hope you have a reason for interrupting my study and slaying my guards or unless…" Thanaton paused a smirk flashing across his face as he turned to face her eyes blazing "You just wanted some attention." She felt a sharp pain burst through her stomach twisting her gut as Thanaton without concentration enacted a fierce constriction spell through the force that saw her double over in pain arms wrapping around her stomach as she fell to her knees.

"I came here to…execute the grand master's will…" she rasped in discomfort as in a flurry of strength she burst through his torture spell and stood to her full height abruptly flipping back her cowl, lengthy black hair spiralling over her back and down over her shapely shoulder.

"I serve the grand master as faithfully as you now cease this insolence at once!" snapped Thanaton fiercely as she strode menacingly towards him eyes flickering downward to gaze at the hilt of her saberstaff, eyes brimming with anticipation. Saving her life and making her into a weapon of true power and strength wouldn't be enough for her to change her mind, for Sidious had made her an offer she couldn't refuse. If slaying her former master would earn her that coveted space at the grand master's side and to be tutored under his wisdom and guidance she would take that opportunity no matter who stood in her way.

"You'd never understand _master…" _she snarled derisively as she shook off her cloak letting the voluminous material slip away graciously as she drew the hilt of her deadly weapon and took another step forward. Thanaton's face suddenly contorted with unspeakable rage as he realised what he'd come here to achieve and the force hadn't informed him of this event.

"Why you insolent, ungrateful daughter of Nilka! I saved your life!" roared Thanaton in seething hatred as she continued to advance on him weapon still in hand but not yet ignited.

"There's only so much you can teach me _master_…after all I am to be Lord Sidious' future apprentice" she sneered fiercely as Thanaton in his rage suddenly loosed a laugh that slightly unnerved her, reaching for his own lightsaber hanging from his belt as he leered at her venomously.

"Lord Sidious wouldn't even consider you for an apprentice foolish child…he'd sooner take a klorslug or a…" That insult sent a furious heat rising through her chest as the twin blades of blood spouted from the ends of her weapon, humming their blooded song of death as she advanced on him in a flurry of fury swinging her weapon with a vicious uppercut what should've been down her master's chest but instead he was gone, disappeared through his walls of deception or had he never been there to begin with. She whirled around in a sudden state of surprise trying to set up a defensive force barrier but Thanaton smashed down from the ceiling, a blur of flame and ebony as he slammed into her viciously crimson blade lighting in his hand as again he aimed for her most vulnerable spot: _Without a body your opponent is useless…_Darth Ravage had once relayed to him during a friendly sparing session in which the great Thanaton had won…_If you can control the force to rid your enemy of their strength then victory will go to you…_She got ready to repel him with a force push but again the blighting pain this time squeezing around her heart and constricting her lungs.

"You could never hope to defeat me apprentice. I know things about the force you could never understand. You're nothing more but a foolish child sacrificing your valuable life to me and to further your own gain. You're of pureblood and taking your life is against my principles but if this goes to a trial I dare say I'll have a case to prove it was self-defence!" Thanaton seethed in hatred as she writhed in pain beneath him, her weapon falling from her head rolling with a metallic clink across the floor.

"I hate you…" moaned Annis in agony as the young sith was waning, her body breaking under his unfathomable connection to the force when suddenly "WHAM!" Thanaton was sent reeling backwards as a concussive force blast scythed through his chest allowing her enough time in all the pain she was in to leap to her feet while she recovered sucking in a breath. She gazed at her hands wild eyed then retrieved her weapon quickly with a gesture from the force. Had she done that? She hadn't called on the force or did it just respond to save her life because her life was sacred to the order?

"Alright…" Thanaton growled in fury brandishing his saber in a deadly fashion at his hip "I trained you well but you're no match for my infinite power!" With a bestial roar he leapt at her saber lifted above his head for a deadly strike but this time she disappeared melding through the dark side to cloak her aura from his probing mind. "Two can play at that game my apprentice; don't forget who taught you that!" Sensing her being was close he closed his eyes a sudden rush of authority and sense of who he was calmed his being as he found her with no effort cobalt lightning crackling from his left hand as she felt the bolts burn across her skin collapsing to the floor. How had he found her? That was only the beginning of her pain. She sunk to the floor before him trying to fight to pain as the endless barrage of deadly lightning burned through her body, roasting her alive, frying her flesh, scarring her for life. "Who sent you to kill me?!" Thanaton roared not relenting his assault as the blue lightning tore through her body already spasming with agony. "Who's responsible for this?!" She screamed the answer with all the power she had left in her burning lungs.

"My future master and your commander Lord Sidious. I will become his apprentice, take your heart to him and I will prove you wrong!" she snarled as she pushed herself upwards through the storm of bolts showing unbelievable bravery and strength to survive this attack from a fully-fledged dark lord of the sith. Feeling unfathomable agony take over her body she physically grabbed his neck and began to throttle him. With a sudden loss of air his power dwindled away as the lightning flickered out, smoke filling the room from burning papers and texts as he tried with little effort to pry her clawing hands away from his neck but it wasn't as easy as he'd thought. He attempted harder but then realised what she'd done, intensifying her grip with the force her hands becoming like steel. With the lack of air to his lungs the dark lord felt his concentration slipping in the force and thus he had no defence. Feeling him waning under her power, even through all the pain she'd suffered at his hand she was finally putting him down, feeling him drowning underneath her black tidal wave of malevolence. Physically choking he attempted to call on the force for a healing spell but with his throat fully closed and his lungs gagging on little more than remains it was all the dark lord could do but to slump to the floor after she let go of him Thanaton dragging himself along the floor away from her as she walked towards him. Coughing blood he scolded his weakness but never thought his apprentice would've possessed such physical strength and having withstood that punishment she was more powerful than he could've hoped to train her. She'd virtually broken his neck so in the end he stopped crawling and lay on his chest his breathing sharp and rapid trying to quell the pain spewing forth in his throat.

"Alright…" Thanaton growled again as he propped himself up on his elbows clutching his neck still taken aback by her sheer physical strength, for all his connection to the force she had solely outmuscled him. "Perhaps I trained you too well…but make no mistake my apprentice I shall make sure you suffer and everyone close to you…" She shrugged off the threat as she sneered watching him crawl away from her like a wounded animal as she'd almost broken his neck so there was no way he was getting up. The menacing apprentice stalked towards him placing a foot on his chest crushing cruelly downwards as the dark lord gurgled on his own blood feeling his ribs snap against the floor.

"Farewell my _master"_ snarled Annis in derision as she thought nothing of the threat and ignited one blade of the lightsaber to plunge into his chest and carve out his heart when suddenly two powerful presences appeared behind her and saw the gory scene before them one merely glowering at her one vocalising his shock.

"Lord Thanaton!" Ravage intoned in concern kneeling down by his comrades side trying to gauge the response from his eyes but the life from them was fading away. "You!" shrieked Ravage in utter fury the dark council member enrobed in his customary crimson robes glowering dangerously at her as again she felt pressure on her neck and she dropped her weapon hands flying to her throat "You killed a dark council member! That's treason!"

"I didn't intend to…" choked Annis cowering before the two omnipotent dark lords as Darth Vowrawn swept into the room a look of utter revulsion on his face at the almost lifeless corpse of Darth Thanaton before them.

"I saw you Lord Annis. Your pureblood heritage will not save you from this! You are not old enough to take over your master's sphere of influence. I banish you from the dark council!" Ravage seethed at her Annis shaking her head in disbelief as she come so close to her ultimate goal only to have it ripped away from her by the two interfering sith lords.

"Ravage that is an impossible decision for you to make" Vowrawn scowled, his forehead creased in confusion as the pureblood red skinned dark lord shook his head almost in a pitying gesture at he watched her gulp for air in the force's grip. "Only the grand master can decide her fate."

"I don't care Vowrawn!" snapped Ravage viciously as he tugged her from the floor with a sharp upward motion of his hand feel the floor leave her as the pressure began to choke the life out of her. "Thanaton is dead because of her, she deserves the same fate." Vowrawn narrowed his eyes fiercely striding over to his counterpart and breaking his concentration but snatching his wrist and the suddenly clasp on his arm broke the forces hold on her throat Annis crumpling to the floor as she rasped within her lungs.

"It is against our principles to kill a pureblood Ravage!" scolded Vowrawn sharply as Ravage wrenched his hand away from the grip of the pureblood sith, baring his teeth maliciously at her before kneeling down at the side of the dark lord he thought was dead.

"Can't we go against tradition for once!?" Ravage growled in disgust as he shot a murderous look her way before feeling for a pulse on Thanaton's neck. Vowrawn glared at him sourly for that statement his dark red eyes narrowing dangerously as he sensed a powerful presence nearing them.

"Ravage you know as well as I do that is against our principles. We have traditions and laws to uphold and we are the highest manifestation of the force's will. I will not break these rules just to satisfy your lustful act of revenge" Vowrawn's wise tone caused Ravage to almost nod his head in agreement but he was still bitter and twisted for what that despicable pureblood had done to his friend.

"Thanaton…" Ravage said calmly using the force to gently roll the powerful dark lord onto his back with care. Even half dead Thanaton was very dangerous and could drain the life of anyone who dared to come near him so Ravage was wary of that and could feel his suffering emanating from his being.

"Ravage…where is my apprentice…I want her…dead" spluttered Thanaton in a cruel spitting voice as blood spurted from his mouth as his head lolled uselessly to the side his neck nearly fully broken from her attack.

"I will make sure she suffers Thanaton I swear it" hissed Ravage cruelly as the two dark lords ignored the pained apprentice in the middle of the room and aided their companion.

"His condition Ravage?" asked Vowrawn in concern as he knelt down at Thanaton's side slipping a firm hand under his head to support his vulnerable neck to prevent it from fully breaking.

"The pureblood snapped his neck. He'll survive but the healing will be a steady process. I'm sorry Thanaton…" Ravage sighed almost in a pitying tone as Thanaton seething at their sympathy and his own weakness made an effort to leap from the hold of the two dark lords to rip his apprentice apart for her hindering him but a sudden burst of pain shot through his neck and more blood flecked the floor as he could do nothing more than rest in the strong hold of Vowrawn, Ravage by his side seeing how best it was to cure him using the force to search for a suitable cure.

"Lord Thanaton please" begged Vowrawn as Thanaton's chest upheaved in pain blood trickling from the corners of his mouth as he seethed in silent fury. "This can be dealt with later but right now your life is all that concerns us."

"We must inform the grand master of this…" Ravage stated but at this the early words of his apprentice reflected back to him and his ire was vented staring at the perplexed faces of Vowrawn and Ravage hovering above him in blurs as his eyes began to flicker as he found breathing becoming an effort.

"He's responsible for this…I trusted him…Master Sidious I trusted you…" choked Thanaton in a sudden realisation that this was all part of his master's plan to steal his all-powerful apprentice from him. Both Ravage and Vowrawn shared confused glances before the familiar black cloaked, hooded figure of the grand master himself Darth Sidious swept like a voluminous ebony wave into the room the sight that met his blazing yellow eyes catching him off guard slightly but his composure held.

"Master Sidious" gasped Ravage and Vowrawn as both bowed low but Vowrawn kept his friend's neck upright and supported with care in his tender grip.

"So I assume he's dead" hissed Sidious coldly expecting his talon like nails before flashing his amber stare at the dead looking Thanaton but to his horror Sidious saw his chest rising and falling. He had survived?! Annis had failed him! Unless there was a way to salvage this situation. "Why couldn't you be like any other dark lord that's lived out his uses and die?" soothed Sidious cruelly as he knelt down by Thanaton's side gaging the pain that the dark lord was going through and a harsh smirk lit up his cowled face. "We could come to some mutual agreement over this. Wouldn't you agree Lord Thanaton?" Sidious chuckled in amusement as Thanaton expressed his pain outwards by clenching his fists by his sides knowing inwardly his master was mocking him for his weakness and that's what Sidious did best: twisting the minds of others and controlling them to do his bidding.

"Master what are you saying?" Vowrawn questioned raising an eye brow in a sceptical fashion, Thanaton wincing as Sidious placed a cold, clammy hand on his forehead knowing his condition was fatal. "You orchestrated Thanaton's death?"

"How wise you are Lord Vowrawn. However it seems my apprentice has failed me" Sidious snarled throwing a contemptuous stare her way as through all the pain she limped over to the bloody scene kneeling down in Thanaton's gore begging him for forgiveness but Sidious shook his head his other hand cutting off her pleas.

"Your apprentice…" Thanaton rasped as his vision tunnelled again and this time he was able to see clearly the faces of Ravage, Vowrawn, his treacherous apprentice and his master all looming over him but the expression on Sidious' face was not one of concern, it was one of satisfaction.

_Thanaton is injured and weak…_Sidious thought inwardly cloaking his thoughts so none of the other powerful dark lords could gleam his words _He will never be able to stand against me. He'll never be able to lay full claim to her apprenticeship…I will…_

"Yes my Lord Thanaton my apprentice…" sneered Sidious in a spiteful tone as Thanaton suddenly burst out his true feelings his words a gurgled choke of blood and pain but they were audible.

"No!" Thanaton croaked feebly as Ravage shook his head unable to believe what he was hearing and Vowrawn making sure his friend had the best chances of survival by healing some of the scarred tissue around his neck closing his eyes to gain a connection with the healing arts.

"Surely you didn't expect me to watch you train her. She belongs by the side of someone who can teach her real power. She was destined to be my apprentice…" Sidious sighed elaborately as he leaned in close his harsh voice brushing against Thanaton's head. "I am not as young as I used to be Lord Thanaton. I am required to have an apprentice and one who will serve me for life. Annis is the only remaining pureblood and has great potential so I'm releasing her from your service to train under my hand" Thanaton tried to shake his head in defiance to his master but one movement of his neck made him wince in pain as Vowrawn soothed him urging him not to move the broken muscles and bones in his throat.

"You're taking her away from me…my powerful apprentice" Thanaton spoke with an air of disbelief in his pained voice as Annis stood by the grand master's side and nodded with confidence knowing that her new master, the most powerful force user and dark lord in existence was right…He was always right.

"I may be willing to exchange a little something in return for your student." Ravage and Vowrawn both looked down at Thanaton who's eyes were now fully open blazing with intense rage but he knew making a stand against his master was not his purpose in life, especially when he'd received such a mortal injury.

"You cannot possibly replace her…She was my sight where I was blind, the prying dagger into the hearts of our enemies…You cannot possibly…" Thanaton wheezed in pain a coughing fit ensuing from his hurting lungs as gently he sat up Vowrawn guiding his spine and keeping his head straight with a gentle grip on his lolling neck.

"You're dying Lord Thanaton…" hissed Sidious his tone dripping with satisfaction as he knelt down by his side Ravage just staring at him in unabashed shock. "I know you are…I can however rescue you from that fate if you let you apprentice go. Surrender her to me and I shall save you. It would be a shame after all to lose such an influential and powerful sith such as yourself Lord Thanaton. It would not be easy to occupy your seat on the dark council but should you refuse my offer I'll happily let the Shyracks tear you to pieces."

"I trusted you my master…Sidious I trusted you…" rasped Thanaton in despair as he seemed to want to nod in agreement but realise he'd be losing his enforcer but his life on this world wasn't complete. He had so much more force study to execute, so many discoveries to make, so many rituals left unlearnt. He would need to survive and delve further into the arcane arts and then perhaps when the time was right choose another apprentice. Perhaps it was his master's density to train her but he still felt bitter and twisted about the loss of his powerful myrmidon.

"This has nothing to do with trust Lord Thanaton…It was fate that brought Annis to me and fate that will allow me to train her. Now do we have a deal…?" Sidious growled in irritance as he'd noticed Annis had folded her arms in a defensive stance over her chest lowering her face further into shadow. Thanaton through all the pain weighed up the choices, his apprentice, his life…As powerful as she was he wasn't going to sacrifice his life and let the sith order crumble because of it so he gave his approval best he could as Sidious took hold of his neck in both his hands. Feeling his cold skin on his throat made him wince but Ravage just told him to close his eyes and ignore the feeling. A strange, blighting sensation shot through his neck as he felt broken bone crushed by her bare hands melding back together, muscle tissue torn apart knitting in a healing knot, not ever a whimper of discomfort escaped him as Sidious inspected his healing work, satisfied the process was complete. "I have healed most of the damage but you may need to rest for a couple of days. I suggest a full weeks reprieve from council meetings until you are fully recovered. In the meantime Vowrawn, Ravage!" he snapped suddenly Vowrawn on confirmation from Thanaton that he was alright withdrew his head and they both bowed to their master no matter what they'd just witnessed. He was the grand master of the academy, the ruler of the sith, the father of Korriban: He could do whatever he wanted, when he wanted and how he wanted and no one was to question him, not even the dark council. "You will witness the rise of my new apprentice."

They were his obedient servants and were loyal to him without thought or conflict, just an unswerving devotion to serve him. The oath of a dark council member swore to dedicate themselves not only to the sith but to the grand master and Sidious knew their loyalty was upmost even in these circumstances.

"Master I don't know if…" Sidious held up and hand and leered at him expecting him to uphold the other end of the bargain as shakily but unfurling his great spine Thanaton rose to his feet, Vowrawn by his side to support him if needed but the cure had full taken effect as he strode towards his now former apprentice and stared at her hands hanging limp by his sides, knowing the physical strength she possessed. "So this is the path you choose is it?" Thanaton said in a growling tone shaking his head, eyes burning deep within their topaz depths as she nodded locking eyes with him striding towards him but Thanaton again shook his head holding up a hand. "I understand…" he said firmly as Annis stared at him in surprise. His voice was almost kind in a way. Was he truly excepting her apprenticeship to Lord Sidious and was he about to give her to the most powerful sith in existence? "Your destiny is with the grand master. I have taught you all that I know young Annis, now go." Instead of glaring at her Thanaton flashed a smile at her, a strange warm smile before limping into the inner sanctum of his chamber still racked by pain but wanting his mind to contemplate on the vicious circle of thoughts that were rushing through his head.

"Lord Sidious I don't understand…" Ravage intoned in a confused manner but Sidious shook his head and gestured at Annis who had waited for this moment her whole life. Her parents would be proud, especially her father. She knelt down before her new master Sidious extending his hand to touch her on the crown of the head. "You mean you took Lord Annis from…?" his mouth fell open but he quickly closed it. He could not question his master but suddenly realised what was happening.

"Can it be? Your chosen apprentice?" Vowrawn almost gawked in awe bowing low at the waist, interlocking his hands behind his back as Sidious felt no need to answer questions but to just prove it to them.

"Do you vow to achieve ultimate victory for the sith?"

"I do…" replied Annis excitement and trepidation welling up inside her as it was happening, her destiny was unfurling before her and nothing was to halt its meaningful progress.

"Do you vow to honour your superiors, serve our ways and the force?"

"I do…"

"Do you pledge yourself to me and the academy of the sith?"

"I do…"

"Then it is done. From this day forward the truth of you, now and forever more shall be Darth Annis, dark lord of the sith." Swelling with unbelievable pride the most powerful sith in existence and now her new master bade her to rise by his side and she had been transformed. From Thanaton's student into his. She would be his to shape, his to control, his to teach and what a weapon she would make…what a weapon.

"A dark lord" Ravage rolled his eyes in a statement that he was impressed as he bowed low at the waist for the grand master's chosen apprentice needed to receive the same respect as the supreme dark lord of the sith himself. "Congratulations Lord Annis. May you serve your master well."

"Thank you lord Ravage. Glory be to us all" Annis stated sharply as Sidious hailing her to follow him exited the chamber as the grand master and his new ordained apprentice immediately began conversing their plans to conquer the Jedi order. Ravage and Vowrawn stayed cowed in upmost respect until their master was gone and when they were sure he was out of ear shot Ravage's mouth fell open, head reeling as he clasped his brow to see clearly.

"I cannot believe what I just witnessed! He just took Lord Thanaton's apprentice!" Ravage spoke aghast as Vowrawn nodded but saw clearly the reason why, realising in the next room Thanaton was probably cursing himself inwardly and planning a scheme to get her back by his side though in reality he could never challenge him, Sidious wielded absolute authority and no one not even a powerful dark lord like him could change that.

"This has been in the planning for some time Lord Ravage. Our master has had his eyes on her for many years now. It was her destiny and we should be proud of her" Vowrawn said calmly watching the conflict rage within Ravage until he was almost forced to agree with a steady beating heart.

"I know we cannot reverse what has happened but perhaps if we provide Thanaton with a chance to select his next apprentice" Ravage suggested as Vowrawn frowned, the powerful sith pureblood lowering his gaze to the floor placing his hands on his hips as he pondered the situation.

"Perhaps but I think addressing him about it now would only infuriate him even more. I suggest we wait…" Before Vowrawn could protest or halt his progress Ravage strode into Thanaton's private chambers in the centre of his archives to find the injured yet nevertheless powerful dark lord seething in silent fury, hands clenched into fists, breathing deeply. The silence was that of contemplation the room and Thanaton could feel the beat of his own outraged pulse as the events of the day had greatly disturbed the many worlds he was going to conquer with his apprentice by his side.

"Lord Thanaton…" Ravage spoke as if he was about to ask a question but the furious dark lord seething in silent fury held up a hand to silence his companion.

"I don't need your council Ravage…" Thanaton hissed as cruelty dripped from his tone lifting his head so that Ravage could meet with his blazing eyes in sighting frustration and fury. He slipped a hand under his rib cage to support the splintered bone from where his former apprentice had crushed him. Sidious had only healed his neck injury so he was still suffering from pain elsewhere in his form racked by discomfort and tiredness but he refused to show the emotions on his face. "I don't need any form of sympathy you have to offer…" he growled in irritance trying to supress the nagging pain biting in his chest, shaking his head to convince himself it was nothing but he had to admit through his years of force study and dedication to the order he had never experienced such a pain before.

"My lord only through rest can you achieve a full recovery. Our master has graciously given you the time to rebuild your strength until you can return to the council" That statement got Ravage a scything stare from Thanaton as he pressed himself firmly out of his chair and walked with a noticeable limp trying to stand upright. Ravage in the dark waters of his heart couldn't help but feel concerned for his comrade and sparring partner. He'd never see Thanaton suffer as much as presently and he was just glad it was not him that had been on the end of Darth Annis' incredible strength. No matter how young Thanaton felt and what he could achieve in body and mind through his strong connection to the force he was still aging as he was human and his body having been subject to experiments of alchemy and sorcery was slowly suffocating him. Darth Annis' intervention had only heightened his suffering and Thanaton could only feel the ire spiral through his chest since the pain had disappeared before she'd intervened and hindered him again.

"Don't tell me what I can and can't do Ravage!" Thanaton snapped crossly, still greatly hindered by the broken bones in his ribs, his neck baring an impressive scar across his skin as he reached slowly with much effort for a book of Naga Sadow's shadow weaving. Stretching to receive the book in his hand meant stretching the muscles in his chest and again it sent fresh waves of pain racking his chest, screwing his eyes shut, banishing the impulse to want to cry out in discomfort but he was a dark lord of the sith and refused to be pitied or aided by anyone. Ravage again was about to protest when Thanaton lowered himself with noticeable difficulty into the chair behind his desk and lowered his head to his hands breathing deeply, attempting to ignore every pore in his body which seemed to be ravaged with pain and increasing age. Age was no measure of his wisdom and soon his new apprentice would see that but the incredibly powerful dark lord was suffering and because of this it made him dangerous, very dangerous. "I will heal myself as I don't need the likes of our master mocking my power. I'll prove to him my power will not be tested" Thanaton slammed the book on the table in frustration as he glared at the contents scanning for the section that spoke of the ancient sith lord's healing techniques. Mending broken bones would be painful and take some time but it would be better than sitting her and ignoring the sensation all together when it was worsening.

"Lord Thanaton perhaps the inquisitors can find a solution to cure you…I know what you are going through…" That did it. Something snapped inside the dark lord enrobed in flame and mars black as the once weakened, injured looking form of Thanaton stood abruptly and stormed towards him. Ravage knew immediately he'd said the wrong thing and tried to apologise but in but a moment Thanaton snatched him round the throat, not even needing the force to choke him, for his bare hands would do the trick. Ravage immediately called on the force to attempt to push him away but Thanaton's purpose driven by his rage didn't even budge the dark lord. Digging his hands viciously into his neck and sound of Ravage's choking was music to his ears, perhaps he could make people suffer like this more often. With the loss of his apprentice and now with Ravage's constant caring for him his rage was ready to tear apart any unsuspecting mortal who would dare to cross his path.

"How could you possibly know what I'm going through?!" Thanaton shouted incredulously nodding at his own hands wrapped around Ravage's throat throttling him in his cold, rough grip. "You could never understand!"

"Lord Thanaton…please…" gurgled Ravage in pain realising that trying to console with the dark lord just after his event was almost a life cost mistake. Why didn't he listen to Vowrawn? "I'm sorry for…"

"Sorry!" screamed Thanaton, face twisting in rage as his cold feral eyes pulsed in fury at him "Is that all you have to say?! You're sorry?! You have no idea how I'm feeling. If someone just stormed into your private chambers, took away your dignity and stole your student away from you you'd feel the same as me. How dare you try and reconcile with me!" Thanaton growled, his voice a bestial shout as he slammed Ravage against the wall, the one hand on his neck exerting even more pressure, the look on Ravage's face one of pure fright as for a moment he thought he was actually going to die.

"I didn't try and…" Ravage protested but all that got him was a sharp pain blighting through his neck as Thanaton leered cruelly at him. Trying to fight him off was proving a challenge as Thanaton had experiences earlier as his body was starved of oxygen his muscles failed him and therefore didn't have the strength to fight against him. Thanaton's eyes were brimming with menace and he was going to take his frustration out of someone but it just so happened that Ravage was in his way: Not to mention his consoling nature at Thanaton's pain made his ire rise even further.

"I don't need your pity Ravage!" spat Thanaton in hatred as he slackened his grip and threw the now weakened Darth Ravage to the floor who pushed himself up with what of the strength he had left sucking in a reliving breath. "I don't need anyone's condolences! Maybe when I do gain a new apprentice their first task will be to take over from you now get out of my sight!" The threat was so fierce that the usually competitive, strong Ravage backed away as his comrade commanded, never experiencing such anger and urgency from him but knew if he wanted for his life he would leave the distressed dark lord to his thoughts. "Nonsensical idiot!" snarled Thanaton within the bowels of his throat raw from shouting as his breathing calmed but his hands still trembled by his side "Trying to tell me how I feel, mocking me! He doesn't know anything. He'll pay for that!" As these thoughts rifled through his mind swimming with confusion and concentration trying to at least numb the pain through his study until he found a cure, Darth Vowrawn having seen his counterpart Ravage retreating, obviously hurt and surprised by Thanaton's assault swept into the room leaving Thanaton to slam a closed fist to his desk in irritation. "Vowrawn! Do you sense to humiliate me as well?!" Thanaton breathed heavily, clicking the bones in his elegant hands getting ready to vice them around Vowrawn's throat if he had the same approach that Ravage did but luckily he merely bowed to him and shook his head.

"Never Lord Thanaton. Ravage was merely trying to help" Vowrawn retorted his voice continuing a soothing note about it as his elegant crimson and grey robes brushed the floor as the paced the ground.

"He doesn't understand and neither do you" Thanaton's eyes flashing dangerously at him, his chest hiccupping slightly as he quelled the latest burst of pain through his flesh before concentrating on the text before him. "What do you want Vowrawn?"

"Only to suggest who should occupy your seat while you rest from council duties. Sidious' orders must be obeyed Thanaton." Vowrawn warned but to his surprise after all the grand master had subjected him too Thanaton nodded in agreement sitting back in his high backed chair letting the rest support his curling spine. Sitting up at this stage was going to cause him pain so to lessen it he would have to take his mind from his posture for now.

"I serve the grand master with my life. We are bound to serve him. If he seeks to tutor my apprentice in place of me I cannot protest. Besides she will become even stronger…" Thanaton bent forward slightly to supress another tremor in his chest before Vowrawn spoke completely in concert with his point.

"Indeed Lord Thanaton. We are the servants of Korriban and the grand master. He shall train her well." Thanaton didn't see need to take his bitterness out on Vowrawn, for at least he was not pitying him and mocking his authority by trying to offer him comfort. He could do without their sympathy.

"As for my seat on the council that is something I alone am responsible for…" Thanaton spoke connecting his gaze to Vowrawn's the pureblood sith understanding his wish as he acknowledged it. "It shall remain empty until I am recovered. In the meantime Vowrawn go about your duties and serve the master. As long as we defeat the Jedi I shall be satisfied." Vowrawn quirked a smile and nodded placing his hands behind his back as he strode towards the chamber entrance.

"You never know Lord Thanaton she could be standing at her master's side and play a pivotal role in the destruction of the Jedi. You should be proud of what you've taught her. The next student to be your apprentice will be honoured. Now…" said Vowrawn slowly after the compliment realizing where he had to be and what was required of him. "Speaking of students I must convene with my apprentice. May the dark side be with you Lord Thanaton and may it aid your recovery. I shall see you soon enough." As the wise Darth Vowrawn swept from Thanaton's private chambers the dark lord of the sith just sat in inexorable quietness placing a trembling hand on his forehead. The shaking stopped and a smile flickered across his face as he sat in contemplation with the text open in front of him thinking on Vowrawn's words. He could see why Vowrawn now was called the mediator but didn't know why he would aid him. He hadn't done anything for him. It didn't matter in any case. As long as Thanaton procured a new apprentice in the new rotation of the planet and healed his broken bones that was all that mattered. Anyone would be foolish if they interrupted the dark lord's night of study as he plunged deeper into the mysteries of Naga Sadow's healing arts. Then that night attempted to put it to use. Something bitter still twisted inside him at the loss of his apprentice but she was in safe hands. After all her training had been completed and perhaps if she was to enhance her skills who better to pass her onto than the infamous Lord Sidious himself. He was proud of her, he admitted that but for now he pushed thoughts of her away into his gut. She would grow even stronger and perhaps one day slay the Jedi by her master's side. That was inevitable.

Feeling a warm sense of purpose spiral through her chest like a wave of satisfaction she swept down the great corridors of the sith academy, acolytes and lower apprentices inclining their heads in a gesture of obedience as she strode past them. Apprentice to the grand master? She liked the sound of that. She was upholding her father's legacy and if he was alive now he would be almightily proud of her. At least she hoped he would. Sweeping through the elegant door in front of her she spied her master his head buried in a specific text as she arrived, not interrupting him but waiting for him to acknowledge her. It took some time for the grand master to break his concentration from the writings before him before accepting her arrival and striding around his desk to welcome her.

"Punctual as always my apprentice. Your former teacher Thanaton was right about you. I'm glad to see you looking so well" Sidious stated in satisfaction still carrying the text under his arm but meeting with his student and giving her, her first assignment was paramount to her study and to prove herself to him. Despite Thanaton still being alive he knew the dark lord as powerful as he was wouldn't interfere with his plans to tutor Annis. Any power Thanaton possessed Sidious contained it and could use it tenfold so it would be foolish for Thanaton to mount any kind of challenge.

"Thank you my master" Annis spoke her tone containing the right level of respect as she bowed low at the waist seeing his facial expression change in thought but nevertheless giving her his attention.

"It will be sometime before your former master will recover. You greatly weakened him. He attempted to kill you and you defended yourself expertly against him. I'm pleased with your progress." Sidious praised her, his tone containing a slight tincture of agitation as he despised handing out compliments but when it was due he had to speak to truth.

"I'm sorry I didn't dispose of him master. I failed you in that respect" Annis scolded herself in annoyance as she remained cowed but with a beckoning motion Sidious bade her to stand fully and follow him.

"His survival yet may prove valuable to us. Perhaps his death was not needed for he has great insight and is a powerful alchemist even helping me unlock some of the deepest secrets of the force. It is better he remains alive to further our order's future but I sense his pain…" Sidious shook his head as if to clear it before extracting something from the folds of his robes, examining it in his hands. "The injuries you dealt him are great my apprentice. I foresee even with his healing abilities to not return to the council for at least another fortnight. This gives us time to progress with our movements to destabilize the Jedi's plans to protect Coruscant." A long pause followed, Sidious' mind swimming with the many nuisances and currents of the force, attuned to every fibre of its flow sensing a slight train of events yet to come before turning to face her. "I once had this as an apprentice to my master. It no longer serves me but it will be of use to you." As he strode past her the supreme dark lord of the sith slipped a cold object into her hand. Opening it a fraction in eagerness she spied a shard of a fragment of some kind. A crystal perhaps?

"My lord is this a…?" the sith apprentice began timidly but then fully flattening her palm realizing the beauty and power of the artefact he'd placed in her hand. "I don't know what to say."

"It is merely a token of appreciation to welcome you as my one true student. You are my right hand, my enforcer, my voice where I cannot speak and someday when all this war is over, when the ground is slaked with Jedi blood we can live freely knowing that our ultimate achievement in life we have strived for has been completed. Korriban shall once again know glory and so shall I…" These words stunned her into a enraptured silence, as in awe she held the glimmering red shard up to the light eyes squinting at it as she held it with upmost respect and care.

"I only hope I can help you achieve this master. I am here to serve you and only you" Annis said humbled by her master's words as she dropped to one knee at his back and lowered her head waiting for him to address her. Several moments of quietness passed before Sidious turned to face her, having brooded on a matter that had been hampering his usually clear train of thought.

"Indeed, tell me my young apprentice. How did it feel to betray your former master?" Sidious soothed in a low growl as he paced around her in a circling formation, cowl of his robe raised over his head, eyes as usual shrouded in shadow. He expected the answer and he admitted he was proud of her.

"My loyalty to him prevented me from feeling any need to kill him but once you offered me that place by your side and once I crushed his neck with my own bare hands I didn't want to cease my actions until I destroyed him." Sidious was most satisfied with that response as he nodded curtly addressing the main reason why he'd summoned her.

"Very good my apprentice. I trust you've been listening to the rumours of the unauthorized murders in the academy?" Sidious asked still pacing the floor around his kneeling student until he told her to stand.

"I've been aware of rivalry among the many apprentices but no so much killings master. Is there anything I can do?"

"As a matter a fact apprentice that's precisely the reason I summoned you" Sidious responded sharply, clicking his talon like nails together out of retained impatience as his voluminous black robes billowed around him from his pacing movements. "As I'm sure you're aware it is sith tradition that acolytes are not allowed to commit murder without consent, however some of these new blooded students don't respect that rule. I say if a ruthless hand teaches them a lesson they'll never disobey our standards again and that's where you fall in apprentice" Sidious gestured to her, Annis grateful that her master was going to allow her to purge the academy of all those unworthy to inherit their great power.

"I am honoured to serve the order in this way master" Annis responded ready to carry out her master's wished in whatever way was possible, starting with the purging of those with the thinnest sith blood in the academy.

"I am presenting you with a unique opportunity to demonstrate your skills to me, my apprentice. Use any means necessary to purge our order of these traitors, but be mindful. Some of them may still be dangerous with their force connections so do not underestimate them." Sidious instructed, his apprentice bowing in submission at the waist as she nodded in acknowledgement knowing that it would be but a simple task to rid the order of those who betrayed its ideals.

"Very well my master" Annis replied in an obedient manner as she stood and felt her lightsaber singing beneath her grasp as she laid a hand on the sonorous hilt of her deadly double blade.

"Return to me when you have completed this task. When I hear the screams of pained acolytes I know you have disposed of all who would oppose us" Sidious purred in satisfaction, envisioning the sands of Korriban being hydrated with the blood of these traitors. He wished he was the one going to slay these hapless beings but even as the grand master he had more pressing matters to death with, such as bringing Lord Thanaton to heel. _He wouldn't dare stand against me…He doesn't have the power or the will to defy tradition…He has no choice in the matter…_thought Sidious deep inside him as his apprentice bowed before him then turned for the exit of his archives and bustled out of sight. Sidious stood still for a long moment, his thoughts unravelling in his mind through the eerie silence that surrounded him. His eyes blazing within the depths of shadow created by his hood as he pondered on something specific. _His pain is great and yet he masks his suffering with little effort…Impressive…Perhaps I should pay him a visit…After all he is still a loyal advisor to me and will accept my presence whether he resents me now or not…_Letting his thoughts fade away he slipped on a small cobalt shoulder robe before taking his elegant stride from his personal chambers and towards Lord Thanaton's archives. He knew Thanaton's enthusiasm for arcane studies and sorcery discoveries so he was prepared to lend a text to the dark lord that he let no one lay eyes on. Through all his suffering he'd at least earnt that. Sidious was immensely looking forward to this conversation but more over what Thanaton would say to him. At the end of the day, when all the Jedi were slain and dead, when all was said and done he could never rise against him for he was the grand master, father of Korriban, Dark Lord of the Sith: The omnipotent Darth Sidious.

Still studying long into the night the great dark lord of the sith Darth Thanaton mused on a particular reading by Ludo Kressh while trying to understand the nature of today's events. His head rang with the mocking of his master and the cruel tone of his treacherous apprentice, still even as the pain was starting to ease making a sudden movement or attempting to stand caused him great discomfort when the muscles in his chest were forced to stretch. He no longer tried to swallow the pain down into his gut but rather welcomed it as it would increase his strength and make him resistant to such sensations later in his existence. He was sitting up as straight as his racked spine would manage, eyes of flame settling on an ancient map imprinted in the pages and again in all the turmoil he turned bitter. His apprentice had found that for him and now he realised unless he gained another apprentice with the game abilities he would no longer have access to the many undiscovered texts that were surely buried deep under Korriban's earth rich in history and ravenous spirits. Clacking of footsteps outside his chamber and a familiar presence meant only one thing, the appearance of the one who had deceived him but never the less his master. He merely watched the supreme dark lord of the sith sweep with purpose into his private archives, an ancient looking manuscript under the crook of his arm, losing a sigh of impatience.

"Still awake are we Lord Thanaton?" Sidious intoned as he knew the hour was late by how quiet the academy was and how the activity of the day had faded away while some dark lords such as Thanaton used this time of silence to work. Thanaton had always worked best in the dead of night, even as an apprentice he found complete concentration and unity of the force was greater without the distraction of noise of implications. "With the events of the day I'm sure you'd have taken the opportunity to rest."

"Sleep is not my concern my lord, what is, is the knowledge of our order and I am responsible for that" Thanaton explained with a hint of sarcasm in his voice which Sidious instantly caught onto as he shook his head examining the dark lord's impressive collections adorning the walls. Rows of books, discs, holocrons and certain scrolls bearing the markings of original condition were slotted neatly side by side obviously in a very specific order. Unlike the private chambers of Ravage, Mortis and Marr at least Thanaton worked in a meticulous and ordered manner, believing that working in clutter wouldn't solve anything. His resources were indeed as organised as his mind. Every day he passed Thanaton's chambers on his various duties and yet something about the sheer volume of knowledge in the room seemed to draw him close to it. Even though Sidious himself possessed most of these texts he was indeed interested to examine Thanaton's versions in case they contained a nuisance or a theory that his versions had missed out. "Are you here to mock me master?" Thanaton huffed coldly as he placed a hand under the line he was reading while waiting for his lord and master to take offence to the remark but instead Sidious' voice remained unchanged from its frigid rasp yet it had a bite of casual laughter about it.

"Oh come now Lord Thanaton why would I do that?" Sidious said flippantly a smirk dancing across his aged face as he resumed his strong posture and strode towards the dark lord who had lay back in the chair and left his studying for the time being to pay attention to his master.

"Forgive me master. I didn't mean to say it in that way. What has happened today has greatly affected me but I am willing to give up my power to you. In any case I had nothing more left to teach her. You can teach her what I cannot. And…" Thanaton paused knowing he had a debt to owe to his master but knowing that his life of servitude to him would be enough. "Thank you for saving my life." Slightly taken a back of him accepting the situation Sidious merely gazed at him, eyes gleaming beneath the cowl of his cloak accepting the gratitude before placing a small leather bound tome on the dark lord's desk.

"What occurred this day was meant to happen. However in light of your bravery and sacrifices you have earnt a small reward" Sidious sighed as he gestured to the book he'd slid before Thanaton's vision. Immediately intrigued he lost interest on his previous text and drew this new volume towards him eyes widening at the many titles enlisted within such a compact specimen. "Just a something I thought that would enhance your study. You are the only person whom I entrust with reading this as of yet. It's yours to keep, I've taken all the knowledge I need from it and it needs to go to someone worthy of my secrets." Thanaton appraised a gift but realised it was more than just a gift, it was a chance to learn some of the grand master's greatest powers in the force, powers that even he didn't have access to. He was truly honoured and would give every ounce of his beings to understand what was written here.

"Master I don't know what to say…" Thanaton whispered in the bowels of his throat clutching at his bruised ribs with his right hand, supporting his chest as the pain bolted through his flesh again.

"As I said I am in no need of it. You will benefit from it as I have. When I was your age I extracted all its secrets so I know you'll find it useful. I trust however you'll be attending the council soon. Your lack of insight at the sessions is causing strain between the other dark lords. I trust tomorrow isn't too soon." Thanaton watched a faint malicious glint dance in his master's eyes for Sidious knew full well Thanaton was still suffering from many broken bones and torn muscle tissue but he had regained much of his strength since his recovery had begun.

"No my master" Thanaton replied still eyeing the new text he'd been provided with great enthusiasm, again growling in the bowels of his throat trying to supress the pain racking his chest before engaging with his master's feral eyes "I am mostly recovered as of this point. A combination of Sadow's and Ragnos' texts helps me decipher a cure for bone mending so it's merely a side effect of the cure but all is well with me." Thanaton spoke, Sidious nodding at the reference knowing exactly which texts he was referring to.

"Bone mending and shadow weaving I believe all meant to nourish the injuries and sustain life. Indeed a most interesting discovery made by I do say my apprentice" Sidious felt it necessary to slip a hint of derision into his tone to goad Thanaton into feeling angry as well as pained but the over obedient Thanaton nodded his head keeping it cowed in respect.

"Yes my lord…" Sidious could tell just by looking at the dark lord that he struggled to say these next words but he came out with them knowing there was nothing he could do to pry her back from him. "Your apprentice…"

"I am most glad we've found some common ground on this situation Lord Thanaton." Sidious spoke softly, no hint of deriding in his tone this time as he strode for the door, leaving Thanaton to his study "I expect to see you fully integrated with the council tomorrow morning. I trust to see you there." With a bow of acknowledgement as his master swept from the room Thanaton again clasped his side again slamming a bawled hand down on the table lightning crackling around his fist in frustration as he inhaled deeply to numb the pain. This was beginning to become annoying. He vowed never to show weakness to his superior, the grand master and his lessers but he knew his master had seen right through him. Fully recovered? The dark lord knew he was anything but, yet expected him at council tomorrow so the others could all gloat at his pain and ridicule him. He would never let that happen under any circumstances. He would just cast a small fragment of healing magic into his shattered ribs and that would be the end of it. Besides the fact the council needed his foresight and intelligence gave him reason to believe that none of his fellow sith apart from the grand master had to resources he possessed. He would soon realise how valuable he was to the order and that in he knew in his power and connection to the force what he was capable of. He wanted to also be deployed against, treacherous Jedi in the battle field. His bloodlust would be slaked on all those hypocritical, complacent, blinded fools. He would take all his frustration out on their nonsensical order and their heartless, meaningless dogmas. The night wore on and Korriban remained quiet. The dark lord continued his work. Continued in silence.


End file.
